If I Don't Make It Back
by HPSmallCharm29
Summary: This is a oneshot song fic about Jackson talking to his friends about what should happen if he doesn't come back from the war, i know this doesn't sound interesting, but I think the story is better than the summary! JacksonMelissa!


**If I Don't Make It Back **

_Disclaimer: Okay, well, sadly I don't own any of Flight 29 Down, (tear-tear), and I also don't own the song "If I Don't Make It Back", that belongs to the awesome country singer Tracy Lawrence!. But enough about that, here's my short one shot:_

_Summary: Jackson is out with Eric, Nathan, Lex, Ian, and a few other friends from their school, and he is talking about what will happen if he doesn't come back from the war. I know the summary isn't interesting, hopefully the story is better!_

Jackson, Eric, Nathan, Lex, Ian, Mark and John were all sitting in the bar talking and laughing, having a great time. They knew this would be the last time that they would spend together for a really long time, maybe even forever. But nobody wanted to think about that. Jackson was going off to war the next day, so they all wanted to get together and reminisce about the good times they had in high school, college, and even on the island.

**We went out for beers and a couple laughs,  
Knowin' full well that every last joke that Jimmy told,  
Might be his last.  
So we laughed like the world wasn't at war  
Said things to him we've never said before  
And he teared up as he held up his glass  
He said, boys, if I don't make it back**

Jackson wasn't known for crying, but his friends meant so much to him, and he didn't want to leave them all behind. However, he didn't want them to stop living their lives just in case he didn't come back. He told them to come to the bar, and have a beer in memory of him, go to all the home games but cheer on the visitor's side, just like he had always wanted to do. Take his car, and go speeding down the old abandoned Red Rock Road near the lake. And find someone who's good enough for Melissa, just in case.

**Have a beer for me, don't waste no tears on me  
On Friday night sit on the visitors side  
And cheer for the home team  
Drive my Camaro, 90 miles an hour down Red Rock Road  
With 'Born to Run' blastin' on the radio  
And find someone good enough for Amy  
Who will love her like I would have  
If I don't make it back.**

All of his friends, especially Eric, kept telling him that that wasn't going to

happen. No way, no how. He was going to make it back safely, and they would all live long happy lives together. Eric and Jackson became really great friends after they all got off the island, and were still just as close. When they were leaving the bar, Jackson told Eric that him and Melissa were going to get married when he got back from the war; and that Eric was going to be his best man, just like they had planned way back when in high school. "But," Jackson said, "don't forget what I told y'all, just in case I don't make it back."

**Have a beer for me, don't waste no tears on me  
On Friday night sit on the visitors side  
And cheer for the home team  
Drive my Camaro, 90 miles an hour down Red Rock Road  
With 'Born to Run' blastin' on the radio  
And find someone good enough for Amy  
Who will love her like I would have  
If I don't make it back **

If the good Lord calls me home  
I'd like to think my friends  
Will think about me when I'm gone

(Eric's POV, 5 years later)

Well, I'm not a big Miller Lite fan, but I'll sit down and have one every once in a

while, just so I don't forget what my best friend told me. Every weekend, the boys and I go down to the home games, sit on the visitor's side, and scream until our lungs burn, for the home team. Boy is it fun. Nathan and I have grown accustomed to taking his car out every other weekend, down to Red Rock and we finally got the nerve to go up to 110.

**Well, Miller Lite ain't my brand  
But I drink one every now and then, in his honor  
And we ain't missed a home game yet  
Had that Camaro at 110 on Red Rock Road  
When the speakers blowed  
And I introduced Amy to a friend of mine from Monroe  
He's a good ol' boy  
But you know, she just ain't ready**

Melissa came to dinner with Taylor and I, and I introduced her to this guy

that I work with. His name's Chris and he's a really great guy. But, she's just not ready for anyone else yet. I don't know if she ever will be; Jackson was a great guy, and I don't think she will ever be able to let him go. I can't really blame her; Jackson will always be in our hearts, no matter what. I just wish he could have been one of the lucky ones that were able to make it back.

**A/N: So! What did you think??? This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice when you review!!!! Although, constructive criticism is welcome of course!! So please go review now!!!! **

**HPSmallCharm29**


End file.
